The Hook Up
by foreverlonely67
Summary: I believe that it's about time Ky and Maya hook up so follow them as they go through the journey to get together.
1. Tickle time

**Ky's POV**

"Metanoid!"

"Harrier!"

It has a been a slow week for kairu deposits but we still had to train. Right now I was training with Maya. I had to admit she is pretty good. I looked around for a weak spot and I found it.

"Jet jump!"

I blasted myself towards Maya and grabbed her around the waist. I started to tickle her. As my attack (jet jump) came to an end you could hear Maya laughing really hard.

"Stop...ha ha ha ha...Ky!"

"Not until you say I win."

"Alright, alright you win now please stop."

I stopped tickling her and got off of her. We walked back into the monestary and saw Mookie in the kitchen.

"Oh man, Mookie what is that?"

Mookie looked up from the pot he was stirring,

"It's another recipe from my home planet."

When he took the spoon from the pot the spoon was melted and burnt.

"Of course if I had the right ingrediants then it would taste even better than it does now."

"If you say so mookie."

I leaned over and whispered to Maya,

"Remind me to order take out."

Maya laughed before she nodded. Suddenly Boomer ran into the kitchen holding something out for us to see.

"Guys do you know what this is?"

I looked at Maya and she shrugged.

"Oh come on it the new Super Hero Squad Show comic book!" I could already feel my excitement bubbling up.

"Are you serious Boom?"

"Of course I'm serious! Lets go Ky."

With that we ran off to our room to be indulged with the sweet pages of an awesome comic book.

* * *

Alright I felt bad that my other story isn't a Kya so I made a Kya anyway so I hope you enjoy this and my other stories. ^_^ Shout out to algazwani.m

Disclaimer: I own nothing.


	2. The Talk

**Maya's POV**

Boys what are you going to do with them? But at least I can finish the book that I started yesterday. I walked back to my room and closed the door. I walked over to the bookshelf looking for the familiar red and white book. I sighed in content as I picked it up and plopped down in my bed. I was whisked away into the wonderful world of my imagination. Ladies dressed in beautiful gowns and dancing with handsome gentlemen. I got a little down as I read that scene. My mind drifted back to my relationship with Ky. Sometimes he shows signs that he has feelings for me but at other times he makes it like he was only in it for the kairu. I just wished he was a little more clear. Give me a sign or something. But right now I'm going to go back to my book.

* * *

**Boomer' s POV**

"Come on Ky you're going to have to tell her soon. Who knows if she'll wait any longer?"

He has to tell Maya before it's too late.

"Look Boom it's not that easy. What if she rejects me?"

"Ky we both know that's not possible. She likes you just as much as you like her."

"Well if you say-"

**Explosion and part of the wall blows out.**


	3. So Close

**Boomer's POV**

After the dust settled from the explosion you could see a really big hole in the wall. Ky and I looked through the hole to see Mookie covered in soot and smoke coming from him.

"Mookie what did you do?"

He chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head,

"Well you see stir-fried needle worms from home need to be cooked delicately or they'll explode but I accidentally stirred the worms too much."

Ky and I sweat dropped.

"Mookie since you've had a hard day why don't you take a break from the kitchen for the rest of the day."

Just then Maya emerged from her room.

"What did you guys do?" she asked.

"Hey don't look at us look at Mookie."

Mookie laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head

* * *

**Ky's POV**

We just put a tarp over the hole in the wall and I was walking to Maya's room to finally tell her. I got to her door and was about to knock when some doubt rose up in me. What if she doesn't like me back. What if I tell her and she likes someone else. What if-No! No more what ifs. If I'm going to tell her how I feel I need to do it now. I mustered up all of the courage that I could and knocked on her door. A few seconds later she opened the door.

"Hi Ky."

"Hey Maya. Is it ok if we talk?"

"Sure. Come in."

She moved to the side and let me in.

"Look Maya there's something that I want to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Well you see I really l-"

Suddenly came running into her room.

"Guys we have a new kairu deposit!"

"*sigh* I guess I'll tell you later. Let's go."

We ran to the X-Scaper. **(Thanks killavals)** Once inside Boomer took off.

"So where are we going Boom?"

He brought up the holo-map and a blinking light was on The Bahamas. Awesome fun in the sun.

~~~~~(Time Skip)

We landed on Grand Bahama.

"It's beautiful here. Well team let's set out for the kairu."

We walked around for a bit until we found the kairu.

"Alright score! Let's drain it before any E-Teens show up."

"Not so fast Team Stax."

Zane walked out of the bush ahead of us followed by Zair and Techris.

"Well if it isn't Team Radikor themselves. So here for another beating?"

"Funny Ky but the only persin getting a beating is you." screeched Zair.

"We'll see about that. Kairu challenge!"

"Challenge accepted!"


	4. My leg! My leg!

**Maya's POV**

As we bowed to team Radikor clouds rose up above us while lightning flashed and thunder roared. I saw Zane pull out his X-Reader,

"Bruticon! Radikor's Rage!"

He fired his attack at us and I realized too late that it was aimed at me so I didn't have enough time to react. I jumped out of the way but apparently not quick enough since my foot was caught in the attack. **(dun dun dun!) **After I fell back to earth I couldn't stand on that foot so I fell the ground in pain. From the corner of my eye I could see Ky and Boomer running to my side. Ky got to me first,

"Maya are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine but my foot hurts."

"Can you stand on it?"

"No it hurts when I stand."

I could hear Zane laughing from where he and his team mates stood.

"What's wrong Stax? Did your girlfriend have an accident?"

I scoffed inwardly. Ky would never like me like that. He's a busy warrior with a lot to do. He doesn't have time for a relationship. **(don't you feel bad for her? T_T) **

"We forfeit Zane. I'm not going to let an injured team-mate fight."

Zane smiled in victory. I felt guilty since we lost the kairu so I kept quiet as the Radikor drained the kairu.

"It's good that you know when you're beaten Stax."

With that the Radikor jumped away. I looked at Ky and Booker and saw that they had no emotion on their faces. It was sorta creepy.

"Well let's get back to the X-Scaper. Hop on Maya."

I saw Ky bending in front of me with his back turned to me. I held onto his shoulders and felt him pick me up. It's a good thing I'm behind him since my cheeks felt like they were about to burn off.

"Thanks Ky."

"It's no problem Maya."

* * *

Wow I finally finished chapter 4. Sorry it's not much longer but if I wrote more then I might end up writing 2 chapters. Well I am now sorry to say that I will not be updating this story until I update The Silver Lining :'(. But until I do which is hopefully next weekend please enjoy the other stories that I have written. Bye guys love you. :)


	5. Why Me?

**Maya's POV**

The walk back to the X-Scaper was long but I wasn't complaining. I just wished that he wouldn't bounce so much when he walks. I looked over at my foot that was starting to press against my boot. It was hurting even more now than when it was blasted. I tried to channel some of my inner kairu to help soothe the pain it was working for a bit until a sharp pain ran from the bottom of my foot to my knee. I tried not to make a sound but a small squeak escaped my lips.

"Are you ok back there Maya?" I could hear the concern in Ky's voice.

"Yeah I'm ok."

A lie I know but I don't want to worry them. I looked ahead and saw the X-Scaper. Finally relief for my foot. When we got inside Ky placed me on a chair to sit. He pulled up another chair and sat in front of me. He lifted up my leg and put it in his lap. He took off my boot and my foot was purple and swollen.

"Wow! Boomer step on it. We need to get her to the Medical Bay now."

The Bahamas isn't too far from the Monastery so we got back in record time. The boys left me in the X-Scaper and came back two minutes later with Master B in tow.

"Oh my it looks like it's broken. Get her to the Medical Bay and I'll have a better look at it."

Ky and Boomer both picked me up and took me to the Medical Bay. I was sitting on the bed that was in the room waiting for Master B to show up. He finally walked in and got right to work. He used his inner kairu and checked out the bone in my foot then he turned around and got the bandages.

"Ok Maya the tibia and the fibula are both broken. It's going to take at least 8-10 weeks for them to heal. So until then I don't want you on any kairu missions."

"Yes master B."

He started to wrap the bandage to make a cast then he put plaster over it to harden it. **(I have never broken anything so i really don't know how this works)** After he was dine he walked over to the corner and grabbed the crutches that were leaning up against the wall and gave them to me. Well at least i can move around. I walked well hopped...crutched...whatever out of the Medical Bay and made my way to my room. I had just gotten to the training area when I started to feel my arms and good leg getting tired. I stopped for a bit and was about to continue on my journey to my room until someone bumped into me. I lost my balance and was about to fall over until I felt someone grab me.

"Sorry Maya I was wasn't paying attention to my surroundings."

"That's ok Ky."

He walked me to my room and we were talking about random things. When we reached my room i remembered that he wanted to tell me something earlier.

"What was it that you wanted to tell me earlier?"

He looked confused until it dawned on him.

"Well Maya what I wanted to tell you is that..."

* * *

**Alright Ky that's enough.**

**Ky: Soooooo close why must you do this to me forever?**

**Me: If I didn't stop then you would have ruined the original plan that I have. But enough on that do the disclaimer.**

**Ky: foreverlonely67 does not own Redakai or any of the characters. _Thank goodness_**


End file.
